


What are you? His Wife?

by thisislegit



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Coercion, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Romance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: They were partners. When they fucked it was with the lights off. Sometimes Lupin took him on dates, and on some of those dates Lupin left with someone else. Jigen didn’t do the same. Not because he couldn’t. He’d already sent a couple of people away after he sat down at the bar. If he thought too hard on it, he wondered if Lupin possessed some power over him that made him stay. Which then made him wonder why Lupin kept going for other people past Fujiko, who was transparent when she screwed them over due to her consistency. But that just made Jigen question if he was good enough, and that was a slippery slope.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	What are you? His Wife?

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd

The scene wasn’t unusual for him to see. Lupin could stand out just as easily as he could blend in where ever he went. So watching him sitting at an open circled booth in the VIP section of the club with a lady under each arm didn’t faze Jigen in the slightest. The lights changed from blues to pinks to greens and back again. Music was at a treble that ran vibrations under his shoes with a bass thumping at the steady pace of his heart grounding him at the bar.

Normally, he’d let his fingers curl around the glass letting condensation from the whiskey seep into the bends of his fingers and settle him. The night would pass him by like wisps of smoke from a dying cigarette before he fell into bed to start the day anew. The issue was they weren’t there to let loose freely. No, Lupin and Jigen were there to celebrate a successful heist. No blunders during the plan’s execution. No betrayals. No police chases. Just the satisfaction of escaping with a couple of expensive necklaces, a surplus of unused ammunition in their pockets, and the potential buyer for one necklace to meet with tomorrow.

This also meant that Lupin was still holding onto both necklaces as he spoke with those stereotypically attractive and big breasted women who were cooing and coiling around him like constrictors going for the kill.

Jigen didn’t envy them. Far from it. He was surprised they could stand the smell of Lupin after he’d been covered in oil and rank of gun powder mixed with his regular wine and pickle stink. Meaning the women were either very drunk, or they smelled money on him from his confident demeanor. When the brunette reached for her drink and knocked it over onto his crotch by accident, Jigen wondered if it was the former. Watching the same woman palm Lupin’s dick through his pants with some napkins brought Jigen to a third conclusion that they wanted to fuck and reeled his partner in like a fish.

Lupin’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he squished the brunette closer into his side. Jigen didn’t need to be closer to know the idiot was leering thinking he’d be taking her home tonight. The blonde woman on his other side seemed to realize her attention was being taken as she slipped her fingers into the gaps of his button down and kissed his cheek. It was almost like Lupin remembered she was there since he squished her closer as well. The blonde threw one leg over his practically humping it, and his hand went from the small of her back to grope an ass cheek.

Jigen clicked his tongue and turned back to his whiskey. His stomach gurgled reminding him of his dilemma. Had this been any other night, Jigen would’ve returned to the hideout without Lupin. Their relationship bore a murky definition at the best of times. Any mention of hard definitions sent Lupin off to do who knows what for months at a time until he returned, so he’d learned to stop trying to label them.

They were partners. When they fucked it was with the lights off. Sometimes Lupin took him on dates, and on some of those dates Lupin left with someone else. Jigen didn’t do the same. Not because he couldn’t. He’d already sent a couple of people away after he sat down at the bar. If he thought too hard on it, he wondered if Lupin possessed some power over him that made him stay. Which then made him wonder why Lupin kept going for other people past Fujiko, who was transparent when she screwed them over due to her consistency. But that just made Jigen question if he was good enough, and that was a slippery slope. Sometimes he thought the same trail of reasoning is what made Lupin vanish the few times Jigen brought up the topic. Maybe Lupin came back thinking he was good enough or too good for Jigen, but refused to say anything. Maybe he was giving Jigen the opportunity to vanish. A simple “if you don’t like how things are done around here you can leave” sort of gesture.

His stomach gurgled again in protest. He shouldn’t be overthinking this. Right now, Jigen needed to get back to the hideout because he needed to take a shit. He’d do it here, but the bathroom had been occupied for an hour and a half with no sign of opening. An employee had even placed an out of order sign on the door a few minutes ago sealing his fate. The hideout was closer and more convenient than looking for an open shop with a bathroom at three in the morning. The problem was Lupin.

If he left Lupin here, the idiot would come back in the morning without the necklaces. If he left and came back, Lupin might be gone. Jigen didn’t want to play duck duck goose with apartments until he found the backup car they agreed on snatching in case things went sour. He worked hard for the money coming in tomorrow, and he’d planned on getting new shoes with some of his share.

Sighing, Jigen downed the rest of his drink and left a handful of crumpled bills on the counter. Jigen knew when he saw both of the girls with a leg hooked over each of Lupin’s that this wouldn’t be a “pick him up and drag him out” scenario. Lupin only let Jigen do that when he wasn’t invested in what or who he was doing. No, he’d have to get Lupin out of this club a different way.

The song changed to something faster and the downbeat thrummed with each step he took across the stone paved floor. Bodies filled the dance floor, but not to an extent where Jigen couldn’t slip between them being sure to keep a hand on his gun and the other tucking the front of his jacket closed protecting his wallet. Old habits. When he made it to the velvet ropes sectioning off the cushy seating area from the rest of the joint, he stepped over it.

“Oi, Lupin!”

Lupin’s face was hidden by the tanned line of neck on the brunette as she giggled. He either didn’t hear Jigen over the loud music or he pretended not to. Jigen couldn’t help but think how much of a pain this was going to be as he shoved his hands into his pockets. His shoes worn with running and barely holding their laces together pressed into the seams of his socks when he stepped close enough that he was in front of the table.

“Lupin!”

Lupin pulled his face away and gave Jigen the biggest grin, “Jigen! Joining us?”

“No. Let’s get out of here.”

“Go on without me.”

Jigen pursed his lips and said, “That wasn’t a request.”

“Now Jigen.” Lupin’s demeanor seemed to shift from goofy to predatory. “I know you’re not telling me what to do.”

When he first started working with Lupin, that tone made him question if he was doing the right thing, but a few years of jobs with the man and his habits weakened the effect significantly. Now Jigen could probably scrub his socks with that look.

“Say goodbye to your lady friends so we can go home.”

Lupin seemed to settle further in his seat. “I don’t think I will.”

“Is he your wife, Lupin?” teased the blonde woman still smiling as she played with his hair.

Slamming a hand on the table, Jigen said, “YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT I AM.”

All three parties at the table stared at Jigen with varied degrees of shock. He was so glad he had something stupid to run with, because he was about to start punching if it meant getting them both kicked out.

“Wha-what?” The brunette girl asked.

“Been married for twenty years! This was our anniversary night, and I wanted him to feel young as a present.”

“Twenty years? You said you were 32!” The brunette went on.

“Cindy I-.”

“HA. 32? This bastards’ 49.” Jigen interrupted Lupin before he could go on. “And hes’ got the worst case of erectile dysfunction you’ve ever seen.”

“Uh, okay. I’m gonna go.” The blonde started to move from her seat.

“Ashley, wait! He’s lying. We’re just friends.”

“Just friends?” Jigen tilted his hat down. “Can’t believe you’d say that on our anniversary. I cut up your food and fed you when you broke your arm going sky diving for the first time and messed up the landing. I paid for the doctor to find you the right pain medicine when you found out your knees were going bad. Worked for hours to get enough money for that nose job you wanted. Yeah, it was botched but…”

“Now that you mention it his nose does look kinda funny,” Ashley said.

“JIGEN, CUT IT OUT.”

“No, you cut it out! You got these young ladies thinking they’re gonna be going home with you when you’re walking around with a damn sock in your pants!”

“A SOCK?” Cindy was out of her seat now. “ _Are you telling me_ _I’ve been feeling up a sock_?”

“Oh yeah he’s,” Jigen pinched his thumb and forefinger together. “What you’ve been groping there is Hanes 100% cotton.”

“Wow. Just, wow.” Ashley scooted along the edge of the booth until she was out. “Nice meeting you two.”

Cindy followed suit with a flip of her hair before both ladies vanished into the thrumming crowd that grew on the dancefloor. This of course left Jigen with an infuriated Lupin. He was glad he hadn’t taken a seat at the table, because he threw the car keys at Lupin when he stood up before dashing into the dancing crowd himself. Now all that mattered was his timing. Jigen needed to work through the people and get to the car without Lupin grabbing him in-between.

Normally, he wouldn’t run from confrontation, but he was in no state to be convinced by Lupin into becoming a replacement for his lost night of debauchery. Jigen shook off hands that grabbed and ignored hands that groped until he made it to the door and bolted out past the bouncer. It wasn’t until he was back at the car trying to catch his breath when he turned around to realize Lupin hadn’t followed him.

Great.

The bastard had the keys and the jewels, and-. Jigen’s stomach gurgled again making him wrap his arms around himself. He could hotwire the car, but the bouncer was giving him a strange look, and he didn’t want to police called on him for breaking into his own vehicle. Meaning he’d have to wait. He leaned against the side of the car wondering if it was worth the attempt of looking for an open shop or walking back into the bar and breaking down the bathroom door. Lupin was an ass. The man couldn’t even pretend to be considerate unless the person had a nice pair of tits attached, and after all this time of working together and sitting through his sexcapades, he wouldn’t leave a damn club once when asked.

A light giggling came from the front of the club and Lupin was leaving with an entirely different woman. The keys swung around his finger as he cooed at her, eyeing the low neckline of her dress and pretending to go for a kiss as she spoke. Next thing Jigen knew, the keys were in his hand, and Lupin opened the backdoor for her before following suit.

Well, at least they were definitely going back to the hideout. Jigen took the driver’s seat and flipped the radio on. It was a luxury spared for him only when Lupin was tipsy enough to not care. He liked to hear all the noises his partner made, and “ _music when played too loudly ruined the atmosphere_ ”. Jigen snorted at the excuse since he remembered multiple times Lupin covered Jigen’s mouth to keep him from getting too loud.

His stomach bubbled despite his internal protests, and he might as well just get one off. He could fart silently. The windows were cracked and music played. No one would know but him. Jigen waited until the light turned green and cool air licked at the brim of his hat to get relief. A relief that was short lived because holy hell that smelled like death. Did he summon a demon with his ass?

He forced himself not to look in the rearview mirror, but the slick smacking noises from the backseat came to an abrupt stop. The girl covered her nose and mouth with both hands while Lupin leaned over her to roll down the window. Jigen felt the glare on the back of his neck. Don’t look at him. If Jigen looked first, Lupin would know. Let the blame hang in the air until the wind took it away.

Jigen was grateful at how close everything was to the hideout, because after he parked the car he left Lupin and the unnamed redhead in the back to dash into the house. He’d never been so happy to see a toilet in his life. Door was locked. Fan was on. Magazine sat beside the sink. Heels clicking and giggling from outside grew close before it became faint. Good.

After getting comfortable he tried focusing on an article he left unfinished about beard care, but his mind refused to bundle the words into coherent sentences. All he could think about was whatever the fuck Lupin was doing to that girl upstairs. Touching and sucking on her breasts. Fingering her open before eating her out. Getting her off at least once or twice before he jammed his cock in and went overboard like he always did. He’d seen it enough times where it functioned more like a routine than anything intimate. Lupin didn’t care about those women, and if they cared about him they learned to let go fast.

He’d never seen Lupin fuck Fujiko. Those two always left Jigen behind after flirting in front of him, or Lupin would leave with the offhand comment that he had a date forcing Jigen to weigh the risk of going after him to save him or not. The system wasn’t perfect. Tracking devices and a gut feeling only helped so much. In turn, Fujiko had never walked in on Lupin fucking him. Fifty, no sixty percent of the time Lupin wanted him quiet, but the rest of the time he wanted Jigen as loud as he could get him. Even if that meant including toys Jigen had mixed feelings about incorporating. It’s not that Jigen hated toys. He simply didn’t see the point of fancy, self-thrusting, ribbed dildos when a bullet vibrator did the same job.

Jigen flipped the page he was on and saw a page and a half left of the article. Yet, he wasn’t invested. Neither was Lupin. Jigen was a lot of things, but he wasn’t stupid. Going out of your way for someone consistently only for them to do the same for you when they felt like it was a bad track record to form. Jigen was never the initiator for sex, but always for anything else. Jobs weren’t volunteer based, and when Jigen decided he wouldn’t participate he’d receive the long spiel or silent treatment until he caved or until Lupin found a replacement. The unwanted third result of Jigen not caving and a replacement not being found meant Lupin’s return was saturated with stomping feet and lots of bragging.

He dealt with it like he did with anything else. Gambling, drinking, smoking, sleeping until he couldn’t remember what day it was, the usual. Unhealthy habits accompanied a dangerous lifestyle as easily as a seamstress threading a needle. He could probably work in some metaphor about who was the thread or needle or hand, but he met the relief of the bidet before a quick wipe and a flush followed.

Jigen did ponder if he was the thread or the needle as he washed his hands. Needles were important unbroken, but thread could be switched out for anything. His shoulders dropped as he dried his palms taking his time to get between the dips of his fingers. He was the thread wasn’t he? Jigen caught his reflection in the mirror.

Taking off his hat, he ran his fingers through his hair to revive the volume before pulling his bangs out of his face. He looked tired, but good. Way better than Lupin’s monkey face. His cheekbones were a little sharper than usual, but a quick change in diet tended to do that, and he hadn’t been eating the best recently. He’d be damned if he was the thread. He was the damn needle, and Lupin was…whatever. It was a dumb metaphor anyway. He let his hair fall back over his face and left the bathroom.

Jigen slipped off his shoes after getting upstairs and made a beeline for the shower when the door to Lupin’s room burst open. The pretty red-head with her dress halfway on and bra in hand shouted some very colorful words in German as she stomped past him towards the stairs. Lupin must be off his game if he was striking out after getting her into his bedroom. The front door slammed hard enough to echo, and Jigen scratched the inside of his ear in response. He’d have to walk by Lupin’s open door to get to the bathroom next to it. That was a risk. He sniffed the inside of his sleeve and grimaced. It was a risk he’d have to take.

He barely made it two steps into the doorway when his arm was grabbed and his back hit the wall. His biceps were being held still to keep him from moving as a very naked Lupin eased himself into Jigen’s space and pressed their foreheads together.

“Jigen,” Lupin said in that tone when he wanted something.

“Yeah?”

“She left me here, all alone.”

“I saw. It’s too bad.”

“Hey,” Lupin’s hands went from Jigen’s biceps to his shoulders, “Jigen,” they moved further to rub his chest and slide down his sides to his waist before stopping. “When was the last time we…?”

Last month. Lupin fucked him on white day since Fujiko ended up being a no show for her present. Originally, Jigen offered to cheer him up by taking him somewhere, but since Fujiko’s present was a nine course meal there wasn’t much of a point in leaving. It was a rough night. Lupin hadn’t let him cum until he was on the verge of tears. Jigen let him know after he caught his breath not to do that shit again.

Jigen’s shirt was tugged until the edges slipped from his pants and he dropped his chin to his chest. “Been a while.”

“Mm, too long yeah?” Lupin unhooked his belt.

“Can’t do it now though. Just took a huge shit.”

The hands at his belt faltered. Had he killed the mood? Good. Jigen would give Lupin a brief handjob if it made this whole song and dance go faster.

“Then we’ll do it another way.”

Buttons on his shirt popped free, and Lupin’s too hot mouth latched itself onto one of Jigen’s nipples. Lupin must be tipsier than he thought not to muffle a complaint about the chest hair. A leg slid between Jigen’s thighs as he was pulled forward by his hips making him curse Lupin’s height advantage. Would he get away with a handjob or would Lupin want to fuck his thighs?

“Touch me.” Lupin’s mouth moved up from his chest to his neck.

Jigen did. Lupin was still hard from the touch of that woman earlier, and Jigen tried not to think about if her mouth had been here before she stomped out. The rolling of Lupin’s thigh against his crotch didn’t do much for him. Too much pressure would hurt, so he tried matching the motion with the glide of his own hips as he sped up the strokes on Lupin’s cock. Why was it always when Lupin was bored?

His hat fell to the floor, and he kept his head down. Lupin leaned up to kiss his lips, but Jigen turned away. Jigen’s thumb flicked along the head of Lupin’s cock smearing pre cum to make his strokes smoother. The thigh between his legs moved quicker and one hand moved from Jigen’s waist to his armpit to hold him up better. Why was it always when Lupin was dumped or ditched?

Lupin moaned against Jigen’s cheek. His breath moist against Jigen’s skin and loud in his ear. Jigen wouldn’t be able to get off like this. He didn’t want to hump Lupin’s thigh until the bastard took mercy on him. He wanted Lupin to stroke him too. He wanted Lupin’s mouth around his dick until he came on his face. He wanted more than what he was getting and maybe that was Jigen’s fault. Maybe he was asking too much of a man who’d claim he loved every woman of the world to anyone who asked, but called Jigen a business partner in the same sentence. Jigen heard Lupin grunt and loosened his grip but kept the speed.

“Aah, ha, Sara.”

Cum spilled out from Jigen’s fist as Lupin twitched against him. Did he just..? The hand under his armpit and at his waist remained while Lupin caught his breath. That must’ve been the red-headed woman’s name. Did Lupin notice the slip up or do it on purpose? Lupin’s nose bumped into his cheek prompting Jigen to turn his head and see the adoring look in his eyes. He didn’t even notice. Oh god, Jigen was the thread.

Lupin went in for another kiss, but Jigen was pushing him away by his shoulders. Lupin’s eyes widened a fraction and he raised an eyebrow. Why was he confused? Jigen was the one that was confused! He was supposed to be hurt or feel sick that Lupin would call him some random woman’s name, but all that stuck was this hollow gap in his chest.

“I’m leaving tomorrow.”

Lupin blinked at him, “A job?”

“No.” Jigen’s hands didn’t shake where they rested against Lupin’s shoulders. There was no burning behind his eyes. Not the slightest tremor existed in his tone despite the weakness that threatened to drop his arms.

“When are you coming back?”

“I’m not.”

Lupin didn’t respond, and that made it worse. Jigen moved out of his grasp and went to the bathroom leaving him there. He ignored his half hard cock as he undressed. He didn’t think of anything while he rinsed off the sweat and dirt from his skin and the cum on his hand. He went through the motions of washing his hair, wondering if he used enough shampoo or if he got it mixed up with his body wash again. He knew he’d been in there too long, his mind a vacant space when the water grew cold.

There was no rush in wrapping a towel around his waist and draping another on his head. Gathering his clothes was a practiced motion as was walking by Lupin’s open door without looking. Hell, he didn’t think he meant what he said until he found himself grabbing a gym bag from the closet. Jigen’s body knew what to do even when his mind wasn’t all there. He sat on the floor and took apart the guns he brought. Ammunition went into their appropriate boxes. Suits and underwear were folded neatly with dirty clothes separated from the clean. He’d go back in the bathroom tomorrow to dump his toiletries into a carry on before he left.

One suit hung in the closet for him to change into for tomorrow, and he stared at it as he zipped his bag closed. The finality of it all hadn’t struck him yet. There was always somewhere to go, but never a place to settle. Maybe that was why he stayed for so long. Lupin was a place to settle which, at some point, morphed into an endurance test.

Jigen crawled into bed, the cool blankets offering no comfort to his warmed skin as he drifted off. He could do this. He could leave. He could’ve always left at any time. Who knows how many opportunities Lupin gave him to leave that he’d ignored or didn’t recognize. His alarm was set for eight giving him a few hours before he’d go buy the cheapest flight to who knows where. The jarring sense of returning to his old lifestyle kept him teetering on the edge of sleep. A time where soft couches and warm beds were sparse without payment. Familiar places he’d have to avoid now due to association and a risk for being recognized. An opportunity to connect with old friends he hoped hadn’t turned enemies in his absence. He stared at the numbers on the clock, the hands behind the glass blurring in between blinks so brief he was sure he’d been staring at the thing for an hour before light from the hallway bled into his room.

The pat of bare feet against wood flooring approached the foot of his bed, and Lupin’s voice hit his ears with an edge to the words, “Where are you going, Jigen?”

The tone was conversational as if he knew Jigen was awake. Jigen’s limbs were heavy and he did his best to breathe deeply because if he was consistent about it his mind would do the rest of the work to make him black out. The bed dipped and the blanket was moved making the skin on Jigen’s arms rise with goosebumps.

“Where are you going, Jigen.”

Jigen didn’t move, but he said, “Away.”

Bedsprings creaked when Lupin turned him over and sat on his hips straddling him. “Where?”

“Lupin.”

“WHERE?”

Jigen expected to feel the usual rush of anger he did when Lupin yelled at him or demanded things. He wanted to feel angry or maybe he felt like he should be angry. Lupin was an audacious person at heart. Perhaps that was why Jigen didn’t have the energy to feed into it. He was tired, and here Lupin was burning with energy at five in the morning with something akin to rage in his soft brown eyes.

“Do you see yourself right now?” Jigen wondered aloud.

Lupin hadn’t even put on his pajamas, his olive skin mottled red from bruising and scratches sustained on the job and from the woman who walked out on him. He still smelled awful. Smudges of black grease dotted his finger tips and a smear wedged on his cheekbone from tinkering with gadgets likely while Jigen was in the shower. His hair was a mess and his eyes were narrowed as he reached a hand towards Jigen’s face. At first, Jigen thought Lupin was going for his neck but the rough palm covered his eyes and the top half of his face.

Jigen listened. He listened to Lupin’s quiet breathing. To the bedsprings squeaking when Lupin shifted his knees. To the fabric that rustled while Lupin moved the blanket even further away. Grease from Lupin’s fingers rubbed into his temples and his bangs. Dried flakes of cum fell onto his stomach.

“Do you even want me?” Jigen asked.

He hated how desperate the question sounded, but it prompted a response. Lupin got off of him. Jigen watched him go over to the gym bag lying on the floor and unzip it. He waited for Lupin to throw it at him, or pick it up and dump the contents everywhere. He waited for Lupin to give him a reason to leave, an excuse, something for him to grasp onto instead of leaving him standing on the edge of a cliff he was so ready to jump from before the thief walked in here. But Lupin zipped the bag closed giving him nothing. It stung more when Lupin walked out shutting the door as gently as he could as if he hadn’t disturbed Jigen in an attempt to give him second thoughts. He was always wanting more from Lupin he thought as he finally fell asleep.

And he dreamt of nothing. He dreamt of nothing and nothing and nothing until he woke up to find himself having slept on his side. He woke up to an arm draped over his waist and a hairy chest against his back. He woke up to breathing bristling the loose strands of hair on top of his head and rain beating outside his window. He woke up two minutes before his alarm would go off.

Jigen could wait for the alarm to go off. It was jarring enough that he brought the clock with him whenever they moved to a new safe house. He’d gone through the effort of choosing. He’d packed all his things up. He asked Lupin a question and got his answer. Silence. Nothing. A hollow gap in his chest allowing apathy to eat away at him until he couldn’t even be angry. He could go even sooner. Move the arm from his waist to get dressed and go. Leave Lupin questioning what are they, what were they, what could they have been. Leave Lupin to wonder. Leave Lupin hurting. Leave Lupin. Jigen didn’t have to settle anywhere. Jigen didn’t _need_ to settle _anywhere_.

He reached up for his clock snuffing it quiet after the first crotchety beep and let his hand fall back onto the bed. Jigen breathed as the arm over his waist tightened pulling him closer. He stared at the number reading a minute past while Lupin’s nose and lips pressed against the top of his head with a huff.

Jigen could leave. He could. He could go anywhere he wanted whenever he wanted to. He wasn’t tied to anything. He wasn’t tied to anyone. He wasn’t. He could go right now and nothing would stop him. No one would stop him. He could…he could, but…his eyelids felt heavy. They were heavy, and he was still tired. He could rest for a little while longer. Just a little while. He’d leave. He would. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> i kept the og title because originally this was supposed to be a funny fic where jigen agrees with the wife comment and lupin thinks about all the "wifeTM behaviors" that jigen has exhibited, but a strong feeling of melancholy overtook me a quarter of the way through due to recent events and here we are, hopefully the tags have said enough but if i need to add a specific tag let me know
> 
> anyways, blm and donate to bail funds when ya can


End file.
